


Hold on loosely don’t let go

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Emily and Aubrey used to be best friends until middle school. Emily decided she was too cool to be friends with a nerd. When Emily needs help passing physics though Aubrey comes to the rescue. And they soon realize maybe they can be more than friends





	Hold on loosely don’t let go

Emily can’t believe she failed again. Her mom is going to murder her. It seems that it doesn’t matter how often she studies or how hard she tries she is just never going to pass physics. 

The class isn’t that hard realistically,but the subject matter just doesn’t interest her. Right now all she cares about is cheerleading and hanging out with Jessica and the rest of her friends. Senior year is supposed to be fun. There is nothing about physics that makes Emily happy. 

This all started when she got a sixteen hundred on her sat. After seeing her “potential” her mom insisted that she buckle down and focus on classes that would improve her transcript for college. And Emily understands and she has been trying, but this is just not something she is comprehending.

As much she hates the idea of it Emily knows she’s going to have to bite the bullet and ask someone for help. Surely there is someone in this stupid school who would be smart enough to help her out. At the end of the day Emily heads straight for the counselors office. It means she’ll be late to cheer practice but if she doesn’t get help her mom is going to make her quit the squad anyway.

Emily isn’t all that surprised when Mrs. Sheldon tells her the only person that would be able to help Emily would be none other than Aubrey Posen. The history between these two is long and frustrating. 

They grew up across the street from one another and had become fast friends. Four year old Emily had been outside playing hopscotch when Aubrey had come over with an ice cream cone and a smile. 

They had remained friends until middle school. Emily had developed boobs and an attitude and no longer hung around Aubrey.

Aubrey had always been brilliant. She was fascinated by the world and everything in it. She could constantly be found in the library or the science lab. She knew Emily being her best friend was an anomaly that wouldn’t last, so she enjoyed every minute of it while she had it. 

What she didn't know, was that those dark brown eyes were staring at her in the distance; curious to know what the blonde's life had turned into.

It wasn't until the school day was finished that a hand stopped her by the parking lot.

“Have a minute?” Came that voice Aubrey found herself dreaming about sometimes.  
“What do you want?” Aubrey couldn't help but keep her façade up.  
“I need you to help me with physics. I really do,” Emily's voice came softly. Almost shyly.

But before Aubrey could say anything, Emily kept talking. “I know we parted ways a long time ago and I'm sure there'll be lots we need to discuss, but you're the only one who can kick my ass and help me pass.”

Aubrey inspected those eyes in search of honesty. God knows how many feelings she had about their relationship. She also knew she couldn't deny Emily anything. Emily really did her best to keep things calm between them all these years.

“Okay,” Aubrey spoke before she could even think the words.

“Okay? You’re really willing to help me out after the way I’ve treated you these last few years?” Emily asked completely shocked. She didn’t really expect Aubrey to be rude to her, but she didn’t expect her to say yes either.

“Just because we aren’t friends anymore doesn’t mean I don’t still care about you. Besides it was you who decided you were too good for me not the other way around.” Aubrey said as she took a notebook from her bag and wrote her number on it before handing it to Emily. “I have math club on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Then I have science club on Thursday, I tutor on Tuesdays or on the weekends. Call me and we’ll work something out.”

Emily stood there with the paper in her hand. She wasn’t meaning to stare, but she just couldn’t comprehend how Aubrey kept up her grade point average with a schedule like that. 

Maybe since they would be spending time together on the weekends, Emily could get Aubrey to lighten up and they could do some fun stuff together too.

Emily checked her schedule and decided that Saturday evening would be best for both of them. She called Aubrey and let her know. If she didn’t know better she might actually think the blonde sounded excited about it. Emily was excited too, not that she’d admit it.

The first Saturday they met up there was still that awkward nervousness between them. They studied for three hours and Emily actually understood it. She might have comprehended more if Aubrey leaning so close to her ear wasn’t such a huge distraction. 

Aubrey said she was proud of all of Emily’s hard work and Emily felt herself blush. She was so busy blushing in fact that she almost missed Aubrey asking her if she’d like to go for ice cream. Which of course she did, she had almost forgotten how much fun Aubrey could be.

They laughed and talked and caught up on all of the important things they had missed about each other’s lives. When it was time to go their separate ways they were both a little disappointed. 

The more time they spent together, the more time they wanted to spend together. They were both starting to realize that while the friendship they were slowly rebuilding was awesome, they both wanted more. There were the too long touches and the glances that when caught would cause the other to blush and smile and look away.

Emily knew that after the way she had treated the blonde in the past, there was no way she would make the first move. If Emily ever wanted anything to happen between them she was going to have to be the one to initiate it. 

The last Saturday before their physics final they had been studying hard for hours. Emily suggested they take a break and go for a walk through the park. Aubrey didn’t need to be convinced. Any time she got to spend with Emily was fine by her. She didn’t care what they did. 

Emily could feel her palms starting to sweat as she caught up to Aubrey and matched her stride for stride. Finally after arguing with herself for five minutes Emily got up the courage to reach down and grab Aubrey’s hand. 

It wasn’t as suave or cool as Emily had hoped it would be, but Aubrey didn’t yank her hand away and she even laced their fingers together. 

They didn’t talk about it, but they did hold hands every time they met up. Three weeks later they were holding hands while Aubrey read the final grades that were posted up by the classroom door. Emily was too nervous to open her eyes and see for herself. Aubrey didn’t have to tell her she passed. The way the blonde picked her up and swung her around let her know. Emily was so excited she pressed her lips to Aubrey’s without thought. 

It wasn’t until after Aubrey returned the kiss with a light moan that they both realized what was happening. They both slowly pulled back. Aubrey had a scared questioning look in her eyes that Emily just had to kiss away. 

Things weren’t going to be perfect and they both knew college and adulthood was looming, but they both wanted this and were willing to make the sacrifices required for a relationship.


End file.
